Dreams
by wiccanchick101
Summary: Sanji and Naomi:What do you do when your dream is to be with somone you love?
1. Dreams?

Sanji was standing on the front deck looking at the sun go down. Thinking how much he loved cooking and how much he wanted his dream. His dream to go to the deep blue.

"I wonder if ill ever get there"? He said in his head.

He heard footsteps behind him and almost kicked Naomi in the face.

"Oh Naomi my sweet beautiful cooked blossom". He said grabbing Naomi's hand.

"Step off casa nova"! She said taking a step back.

He sighed and turned back to the ocean away from Naomi.

She stood next to him climbing up on the railing. He didn't even glance over. Right then her platform hi heels slipped off the sea soaked railing.

She flipped over the railing holding on the bottom bar.

"HELP"! She screamed and was starting to slip.

Sanji grabbed her hand and pulled her up in one swoop.

He held her close while she settled down. His arms were wrapped around her he was warm against her bare arms. He let go of her and took his jacket off and pulled it around her. He turned around to face the sun that had only minutes before it disappeared under the horizon. She stood there behind him in his black jacket.

"Naomi do you have a dream"? Sanji asked not even turning around.

"Yeah I have a dream". She replied.

"What is it"? he asked.

She got a warm feeling inside her. She knew what her dream was. It was to be with Sanji. She may always push him off and schooch away from her but over the time she spent with him she fell for him. The way he acts the way he cooks every thing. She loved him.

He turned slightly and looked at her. She froze.

"Well if you don't want to tell me its cool". He said walking pass her and in to the cabin part of the ship.

She stood there in his jacket just saying how much of an idiot she is. She walked into the kitchen to find Luffy on the floor passed out from eating all the leftovers from lunch.

"Luffy! What is your problem your going to eat yourself into a food coma". Naomi screamed.

He just gargled and drooled. She walked out and ran into Zolo.

"Sorry Naomi I didn't see you. Hey why do you have Sanji's jacket"?

"Oh um he gave it to me to wear, I was cold I should go return it". She said taking it off and walking passed Zolo.

"Yeah well have you seen Luffy"? he asked.

"He is in the kitchen sleeping". She replied.

Zolo walked in the kitchen. She heard him screaming at Luffy.

She walked down the hall and to Sanji's room. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

She walked in and he was laying on the bed shirt and shoes off reading on the bed.

He lit a cigarette and looked up at her.

"Here is your jacket". She said putting it on the chair in the corner.

His glasses were slipping off. She went towards the door. Then stopped and turned.

"Sanji earlier you asked me what my dream was". She said.

"Yeah you didn't tell me". He said.

"Well I can't tell you… but I can show you". She said walking towards him.

He looked confused and interested. She walked over to the bed and grabbed his book and threw it on the floor. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. She got on top of him.

She lifted her shirt up and off exposing her bare breast. He stared at her body. She grabbed his cigarette and put it in her mouth. She took a puff and then set it in the ashtray. He put his hands on her breast and squeezed them. His hands were warm and strong against her skin. He let go of her and took off his pants. He flipped her over and got on top.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naomi"? Sanji said looking at her.

"Yeah no yeah". She said not sure.

He pulled down her skirt and panties. And started moving faster and faster. She loved it. So did he. He finally had the woman he had been obsessing over. She finally had the man she loved. They were happy. But they forgot one thing. What if Naomi got pregnant!

The thought never crossed ether of there minds. They were in love nothing could stop that except the sudden interuption.

The door swung open and Zolo walked in.

"Hey Sanji AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! he covered his eyes and stumbled out of the room.

"God damn it close the fucking door"! Sanji screamed.

Zolo came back and closed the door. Sanji started laughing and I punched his arm.

"Whats so funny"? I asked.

"I don't know. I just started laughing". He replied.

We slipped under the covers and kept going.

"Sanji I love you". She said.

"I love you to". He said and kissed her over and over going lower and lower down her body. He kissed her every where. She flipped him over so she was on top. She kissed him going all the way down to his (you know). Then Luffy walked in.

"Sanji have you seen Naomi, who sorry um by". He ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Sanji this isn't working". She said getting off of him and laying on the bed.

"Yeah I know". He said putting his hands behind his head.

"I have to go". She said.

She pulled on her underwear and skirt. And as she was putting on her shirt Sanji came up and grabbed her breast. He stood behind her his hands wrapped around her breast. She turned around and did a total full on lip lock. They stood there for a couple of minutes till he pulled away and grabbed his pants. She finished putting on her shirt and grabbed his pants from behind. She buttoned them and kissed his neck then left. He stood there and looked out the window. She leaned up against the door and sighed. She walked down the hall to her room and fell on the bed.

"I'm so stupid". She said to herself punching her pillow.

"Um Naomi we need you at the helm". Said Usopp opening her room door just a crack.

He left and she got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was messed up and her skirt was crooked. She straightened out before she left her room. She walked up the stairs to the navigation room. She walked through the door and saw Luffy, Zolo, and Usopp.

Zolo didn't look straight at her. He kind of looked at the table.

Luffy just smiled and looked away.

"Um ok what's everyone's problem"? Asked Usopp.

"Nothing". Said Naomi as she walked over to the table.

"So what's the problem"? She asked leaning on the table.

"Well were finally back on track after the fiasco at Alabaster. But you have the Grand compass so we don't know the way". Said Luffy pretending nothing he saw happened.

"oh well Zolo can you go see what way the winds blowing". Naomi asked.

"Yeah it would be my plesure. Getting out of this room is good". He said under his breath.

"And Luffy can you go to my room and grabbed the compass, Usopp grab me the map". She asked.

They both ran out of the room and she sat down.

Zolo came back.

"Naomi the winds blowing southeast". He said walking out again.

"Here you go Naomi". Said Luffy and Usopp at the same time.

She grabbed the map and compass and put them on the table.

"Ok we just passed Misty Peak and now we have to go to Walla Berry Island. Now until we get there I don't know where we have to go". She said.

"Ok to Walla Berry Island". Screamed Luffy.

Sanji walked in.

"Hey yous guys clear off the table why don't cha. Its and mess out here and dinners almost ready". He said to everyone.

He looked at Naomi out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you two looking at. Get a move on". He said lighting a cigarette.

Everyone just looked at us then Luffy and Usopp started clearing the table. Sanji walked out and down the hall to the kitchen. She watched him walk out and turned around to face Luffy and Usopp. Luffy was staring at me and Usopp was staring at Luffy.

"What"? She asked and they both kept cleaning.

She walked out and to my room she laid down on the bed. The room started spinning everything was getting dizzy. She passed out.


	2. Jealous rage

When I woke up the sun was coming up.

"How long have I been out". I said to myself.

I walked out of the room and heard a noise in the kitchen. There was a candle lit. I walked in and there was no one there.

I couldn't see anything. It was still too dark.

"Nami is that you"? Said a voice by the window.

"Who is it"? I asked in the darkness.

"Its me, Zolo". He answered.

"What are you doing up so early"? I asked.

"Well I could ask you the same thing". He said lighting another candle.

"Sooooo… Did you see anything when you walked into Sanji's room"? I asked trying not to look him in the eye.

"Um… Nami lets not talk about it. The sooner we don't talk about it the sooner it will be a horrible disturbing memory". He said opening the pantry door.

He was looking for something. He grabbed something and walked out of the pantry. It was a jar of pickles.

"Nami can you read the name on this"? He said coming closer to me. He held the can up close to my eyes. He couldn't hold it steady. So I held the jar my hands on his.

Right then the kitchen door swung open and Sanji walked in.

Sanji's POV

"What the fuck is going on in here"! I screamed.

"Sanji"? Said Nami and Zolo at the same time quickly stepping away from each other.

"You know what I don't care". I said storming out of the kitchen.

I was so mad. Nami used me. She fucking used me. I walked to the starboard side on the top deck. The sun was coming up on the other side of the ship. The starboard side was dark. Just like the way I was feeling. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Nami.

"Sanji what you saw in the kitchen, nothing was going on…" she said.

"So did you plan to use me or were you just going with the flow. Or did you do this with Arlong and his crew to"! I said, the anger was filling up my body.

"What! How dare you say something like that? Don't you ever imply I'm being a whore"! She said screaming at me.

"Ok I won't imply I just say it. You're a dirty nasty whore who pulls men in and troughs them out just the same". I said walking back into the ship. I walked back into the kitchen and lit all the candles. I didn't know what to do. I started chopping up some carrots. I like carrots and I was just trying to pass the rest of my days as fast as possible. I threw the knife against at the wall. It stuck right near the window.

"I feel so wired so empty. I wonder why. Oh yeah because Nami was my life". I said sighing and putting my head down.

"Why do I feel so bad about what I said. She cheated on me". I said hitting my head on the wall.

"Sanji I just ran into Nami and she said that you dint take what she had to say to well". Said Zolo walking in the room.

"Well she was right I didn't take what she said to well. AND NOW ILL HAVE TO KILL YOU"!

Zolo's POV

"Ahhhhhh Sanji what are you doing"! I said ducking from Sanji's kicks, which was aimed for my head.

"Sanji have you gone insane"! I screamed as I ran for my room.

Sanji was chasing me down the hall.

"Swords, Swords, Swords got to get to my swords". I said running pass Nami.

"Zolo watch were your going". She said to my back as I ran down the hall.

"Sorry Nami". I called back to her.

I heard Sanji right behind me.

"Sanji what's going on"? Asked Nami.

He just ignored her.

"Stop chasing me". I screamed at Sanji.

He just ran faster.

Nami's POV

"I have to stop Sanji". I said to myself.

"What could stop Sanji no matter what. What dose he think of most. Cooking… no I can't think of anything to stop him with cooking". I said running to Zolo's room.

I found Sanji trying to kick Zolo's head off, while Zolo was trying to slice him to bits.

I ran up behind Sanji.

"What to do what to do". I said while dogging hits from both of them.

"I've got it". I turned Sanji around and shoved his face into mine.

He stopped moving and put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away. Mean while Zolo had got some rope and through it around Sanji. He pulled him back to a chair and tied him to it.

"Sanji please listen to me. I didn't do anything with Zolo I swear it to you". I pleaded with him.

"She's not lying to you Sanji. I know it looked bad but it was dark and I asked her to read a label on a jar of pickles. I was so close to her because she had to read it and her hands were on mine because she was holding it still". Explained Zolo. Sanji had stopped struggling.

"Nami I'm sorry I should have believed you but the fact that it could have ever happened just made me so pissed off I couldn't control myself. I love you Nami". He said still tied to the chair.

"I love you to Sanji". I said.

"Ok well it seems that you're both sorry and filled with love. I'm going to go now so you to have fun". Zolo left the room.

"Oh um can you two get out of my room and go to yours or something"? He asked remembering that we were in his room to begin with.

I dragged Sanji out of the room. He was still tied to the chair though.


End file.
